


Hope is hard to find

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Confession, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Injury, Lesbian, POV switch, Yuri, clothes are off woo, f/f - Freeform, lol it is rated G you're good, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle with Volga, Sheik is injured. Impa saves Sheik and takes her to a forest to heal - but what reason motivates her actions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is hard to find

     Across the field, time slowed for Impa as Volga's claw sliced Sheik's chest. Far away, Impa heard a shout - unsure who's it was - as though hearing it underwater.

     The blood pumped in her and her body moved without her command. Numbly, she crossed the field to parry Volga's next blow and watched as her broadsword swung again to chop off a talon.

     Hearing returned to Impa as time went back to normal. Volga shrieked with rage and agony, distracted, for the time being. Impa sheathed her sword and acted quickly, scooping up the now limp Sheik and picking up as fast a pace as possible to flee the battlefield.

~~~~~~~~~~~

     Impa had been running for a long time. That much, even her legs knew. And Oh, did they impart their knowledge. So, she slowed to a trot, her lungs heaving for breath, her grasp on the young Sheikah slipping.

     Relief, when the green boughs of a tree-lined grove came into view. Impa ran with renewed stamina and shortly came to it. In the fast-approaching night and the shade of the leafed branches, Impa stumbled far enough into the woods to avoid detection. She fell to her knees at the roots of a large tree and then began to accommodate the mysterious, silky-haired Sheikah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Cool light shone upon her eyelids, bringing her to pry open her eyes. Viridian leaves sprawled across her view of the sky, but she faintly noticed the moon was high. She attempted to move, but the pain thrummed to her conscious mind and she grunted. Instincts beginning to kick in, her mind began clearing and she turned her head to see where she was. A tree branch, she concluded, but how and why?

     A noise caught her attention and she swiveled her head once more to the source. Impa sat gracefully upon a branch above her, looking down to observe her condition.

"Shallow wounds, Sheik. You'll live to slice off Volga's two other talons."

A small nod showed Sheik's appreciation and acceptance of the challenge.

"Why?" She croaked out.

Impa took a moment to think, her eyes narrowing slightly as she withdrew.

"I'm not sure why I did what I did, but I can say that it is not of nothing. Since I am used to guarding Princess Zelda, it could have been force of habit. However, I think it's more because I know you are useful."

Sheik, satisfied with the answer, noticed the breeze hit her face. She reached a panicked hand to its usual spot on her face, but found no cowl.

"Relax, your clothes are up here with me."

"My clothes?!"

"Not all of them," Impa laughed, "just your upper half. I had to strip them to clean and bandage the wound."

Sheik breathed out, albeit shallowly, in relief. The idea of the white-haired commander seeing her naked was not a thought she usually pondered. At least she was unconscious for the reveal of her chest, which she now found was bandaged beyond clear view.

"Why-" Sheik stopped, the cracking of her voice forcing her to clear her throat,"Why did you bring me here? Why not leave me to be healed at the base?"

Impa faltered again, shifting her red eyes elsewhere. Sheik found herself studying her face: a strong jawline for a woman, but cheekbones and lips to make her gender clear. She was beautiful, if Sheik were to describe her, thankfully only in her head.

Impa returned her intense gaze to Sheik's.

"I wonder if it might be something personal? I sense something about you, it makes me want to protect you. There's so much you hide, and yet, you are our unfaltering ally. Why?"

Sheik hesitated. She couldn't give up her true identity yet. She faced Impa with confidence, but with a cool, level expression.

"Some things are meant to be said in time."

Impa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

     Minutes passed and Sheik indifferently watched the leaves rustle in the chilled breeze. Impa seemed to have more to say, but Sheik resolved to let her find the way to voice it on her own. Impa finally made a noise of frustration in her throat.

     "I can't find a better way or opportunity to say this, so I just will. I have developed some feelings for you, Sheik. That's a part of why I saved you. I need you. It's hard to find things to hope for in a war, but you bring strength to this army, and you make me think we'll find Zelda. You make me think everything will be over soon and we can rest-" Impa stopped.

     Sheik's eyes were closed, but she was breathing.

"You fell asleep on me... maybe it's for the best. Words and feelings never did come easy to me."

     She hopped off the branch, set in her mind to distract herself with gathering healing herbs. She darted off into the shadows, the moonlight rippling through the leaves as it chased her path.


End file.
